


Aaron helping Bob out

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: If Robert had been there [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: What if Robert was still in the show when the Aaron and Bob scene happened? What if he was at home babysitting their son, waiting for Aaron to get home.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: If Robert had been there [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702381
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Aaron helping Bob out

**Author's Note:**

> no actual Bob in this fic don't worry, it's pure robron

“So was it worth it?” – asked Robert being incredibly smug when he saw Aaron coming home. He popped over to the pub to help his mother out with Eve. He was the baby whisperer after all, but she roped him into helping Bob as well. He had no intension to do it but his mother could be very persuasive.

“Shut up.” – smiled Aaron walking towards him. – “I see you guys had a better afternoon.” – he smiled at Seb. He was sitting on Robert’s lap, playing with his toy cars. Well… it was mostly Robert who played with them but it was amusing enough for Seb to keep him quiet.

“Da-da.” – smiled the little boy reaching out for Aaron.

“Ahh come here.” – he sighed taking him from Robert. - "I missed ya." - he said hugging Seb close. 

“From one kid to another.” – laughed Robert.

“Yeah but I don’t mind this one.” – he smiled tapping Seb’s nose, making him chuckle.

“Was she difficult?” – asked Robert thinking about Eve.

“No, she was great, but you know how me mum wanted me to help Bob.” – he said rolling his eyes. It made Seb laugh, he must have found it funny. – “Yeah, it was a real laugh.” – he told his son making him laugh again.

“You sent me 3 texts.” – chuckled Robert scrolling through his phone. – “Was it that bad really?”

“Where do you want me to start?” – sighed Aaron sitting down with Seb.

“D’ya need a beer?” – offered Robert.

“No, I had 2 in the pub. I had to suffer through Bob’s bullshit... I mean Bob’s.. erm… ah never mind he won’t pick it up… right, Seb?” – he said looking at the boy. He just smiled back to Aaron, and Aaron really hoped his next word won’t be something he shouldn’t say in public. They tried not to curse when he was around but there were times where they slipped up.

“How about a massage… later.” – said Robert raising his eyebrows. – And you can tell me all about the Bob ordeal then.

“I can be persuaded.” – answered Aaron licking his lips – “First we need to make sure little Mischief over here is fast asleep though.”

“Play! Play!” – shouted Seb.

“Seb, we’ve been playing all afternoon.” – told him Robert.

“More!” – smiled the little boy.

“He’s exactly like you.” – said Aaron as he stood up giving Seb back to Robert. – “Very hard to please.”

“Oh, I think I’m quite easy to please. For example… you could give me a kiss and I would be a lot happier already.” – he grinned. Aaron just rolled his eyes at him but leaned in nonetheless. He kissed Robert on the lips but didn’t let him enjoy it too much. As he leaned back he looked at Seb.

“Your Daddy can be very difficult. So… I’m hoping you’re gonna go to bed on time tonight. One sulking child is enough for one day.”

“Oi! I wasn’t sulking.”– said Robert. Aaron referred to their morning, which was ruined after Chas’ call. She asked Aaron over because she couldn’t handle Eve, and obviously she only needed to ask once. Robert had planned their day, they both took the day off, they would’ve stayed in, having a little family time, just them three. Four if they could persuade Liv as well. But Chas ruined his plans and he was… very sensitive about it. That’s why Aaron compared him to a sulking child.

“Sure you weren’t.” – smirked Aaron. – “Okay, how about… we watch some Paw Patrol. Would you like that Seb?” – he asked and Seb just started nodding straight away. – “Then we can collect all these cars, and put them back in their place, where they belong, yeah? Then Daddy’s gonna take you to have your bath, I’ll prepare your dinner, and then we’ll read you a bedtime story. How does this sound?”

“GOOD!” – shouted Seb – “PAW PATROL.”

“He got the gist of it.” – laughed Robert.

“Alright smarty pants, here.” – he said giving him the remote – “Put it on, I’m gonna get his majesty his drink.” – he said nodding at Seb.

“His sippy cup is on the counter I just washed it.” – said Robert yawning as he flicked through the channels finding the one he was looking for. – “Alright you, how about you sit between us, like this.” – said Robert placing Seb next to him on the couch. – “So Daddy Aaron could sit next to you, hmm?” – he said looking at his son. Seb smiled at him before he turned his attention to the screen, completely fascinated by the characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're gonna like this, it just popped into my head.


End file.
